


Sectumsempra

by humanveil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Severus has to test the spell on someone. Evan is more than willing.





	Sectumsempra

The wound is a clean cut.

There’s nothing at first, just a thin gash across Evan’s forearm. Evan looks almost disappointed.

“I told you not to go easy,” he says, and Severus sighs. He opens his mouth to respond, but then—

Blood. Bright and vibrant. It bubbles slowly, little beads of crimson appearing along the cut. They both stare, mesmerised at how the bubbles pop, at how the blood drips over the curve of Evan’s forearm.

Severus reaches forward, thumb trailing over the gash. Evan gasps as his nail scrapes across the cut, widening the wound. He’s fascinated with it, with Evan’s reaction to it.

“More,” Evan tells him, and Severus doesn’t argue.

He doesn’t hold back. The spell in his mouth is said with as much power as when he’d tested it on other objects, and the results show. The wound this time is bigger, with no delay. The blood bubbles immediately.

Severus feels an inexplicable thrill shoot through him, a power rush that is as breathtaking as the sight in front of him. The knowledge that he can do this with something he had created, with something he’d made on his own— it’s as exhilarating as the way Evan is looking at him, as the promise that simmers behind green eyes.

He’d been weary when Evan had first offered – hadn’t quite understood why he was so eager – but now… now he gets it.

Evan swirls his fingers in it, coating the digits. He rubs the blood between finger and thumb, staring just as Severus is. Mouth tilting to a smirk, he reaches forward and swipes it across Severus’ bottom lip.

On instinct, the tip of Severus’ tongue darts out to taste. It coats his tongue, rusty and metallic and somehow sweet, the taste mirrored in the smell that invades his nostrils. Evan grins when he licks the rest away, his fingers reaching back to the wound.

This time, instead of allowing Severus to lick it away, Evan’s mouth follows the touch of his hand. His lips are soft and gentle, his tongue burning hot where it laps at the blood. He kisses desperately, leaning into Severus to push him onto the bed properly.

“Shirt off,” Severus murmurs, lips moving against his mouth.

Evan complies, his movements hurried. There’s the unmistakable press of an erection against his thigh, and so Severus wastes no time in giving Evan what he wants.

The spell is executed perfectly each time, Evan’s chest a myriad of cuts. Severus heals the old wounds as he creates new ones, keeping them out of the danger zone, and Evan waits impatiently, high on the thrill of it. On adrenaline and arousal.

He doesn’t flinch at the pain. It’s all part of the fun – the way it hurts, the way Severus enjoys hurting, the way the pain is eased with the press of a mouth – it’s everything Evan had wanted.

As blood drips down his chin, he thanks his past self for offering to play lab rat.


End file.
